


Will I Die On Eiderdown, A Pillow 'Neath Our Heads

by softkats



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Frottage, Graphic Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, PBJ Day, Recreational Drug Use, Sleepy Sex, Topping Tavros, this is straight up sex there is no other point to this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softkats/pseuds/softkats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Sunday. No asshole woke up earlier than noon on a Sunday, it was practically written into the constitution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will I Die On Eiderdown, A Pillow 'Neath Our Heads

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: GamTav  
> Rated: M  
> Words: 2,000~  
> Warnings: Graphic, sleepy sex and sticky sweet fluff.  
> Author’s Notes: Welp. Here’s my contribution to PBJ Day, humanstuck style, late in the [Stab Bruno Mars](http://archiveofourown.org/works/400201/chapters/658820) universe. Because I fucking can. Title from [Wedding Song - Anais Mitchell and Justin Vernon.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5JzSHReiG0c) Which I highly suggest you listen to, it’s wonderful. Unbetaed and probably littered with mistakes. Now I’m going to try and get the fifth chapter done.

He woke up slowly, mouth muzzy and full of hair. The body against his was warm, thick arms snaking around his waist. Fingers stroked his sharp hip bone and he squirmed, pushing a thin thigh between Tavros’ legs. 

He opened dark eyes, squinting at the clock. The digital numbers were half covered in a shaft of light, but Gamzee could make out the faded twelve, laser red, through the light and the dust across the screen. 

It was Sunday. No asshole woke up earlier than noon on a Sunday, it was practically written into the constitution. Gamzee pressed further into the circle of Tavros’ arms, nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck. Tavros laughed into his hair, a low chuckle husky from sleep. Gamzee curled his fingers around Tavros’ waist, running his palms over thick muscle and russet skin. 

“Morning, ‘Zee,” Tavros murmured, kissing his temple and tapping his fingers down his spine in an easy rhythm. Gamzee just hummed, kissing his neck. Tavros’ hands smoothed down to the small of his back, gripping his hips and shifting to press their bodies together. Tavros was half hard and pressed against the juncture of Gamzee’s thigh. Gamzee grinned against his skin. 

“A very good morning, it would fuckin’ seem,” he murmured. He sucked miniscule pink marks into Tavros’ neck, not lingering long enough to pull bruises to the surface. Tavros hummed, threading one hand through Gamzee’s dark snarl of curls. He palmed the naked curve of Gamzee’s ass before stroking the back of his leg, fingers curled in to brush the sensitive skin of his inner thigh. He lifted Gamzee’s leg across his hip, shifting closer. 

“Well, I guess it’s a good afternoon, at this point.” Tavros flattened a warm palm against the small of Gamzee’s back again, pulled him closer and rubbed himself against olive skin. Gamzee felt Tavros’ cock harden against his thigh, felt himself stiffen in response. 

“Motherfuckin’ best of afternoons, Tavbro. It’s a bitchtits miraculous Sunday if I ever up and saw one.” Tavros cupped the back of Gamzee’s head with a heated palm, kissing his hair. Gamzee mouthed at his neck, licking long stripes across his shoulder. 

“I want a kiss, you gyp.” Gamzee chuckled, kissing up Tavros’ neck and across his jaw. “If you don’t give me a kiss, I’m going to flip you over and force one out of you.” Gamzee bit the corner of Tavros’ mouth before kissing his cheekbone, grinning against his skin; Tavros growled and shoved Gamzee back, giggling before settling between Gamzee’s thighs and digging both hands into dark curls. 

“Surrender!” Tavros said, kissing his forehead and down the bridge of his nose. Gamzee shook his head, obsidian eyes glittering in mirth as he smiled. 

“You’ll never fuckin’ take me alive!” He tickled Tavros’ sides, fingers dancing over his ribs. Tavros jerked, squirmed, dropped his head against Gamzee’s bony shoulder and let out a stream of laughter. He writhed against Gamzee, trying to get away as he clamped his knees around Tavros’ hips. His fingers stilled and dug in when Tavros’ wriggling ground their hips together. Gamzee groaned, pressing their foreheads together. Tavros took the opportunity to press his mouth to Gamzee’s, breathless from laughter. 

Gamzee clung to him; his long arms wrapped around Tavros’ broad, muscular back and tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Tavros sighed against his mouth, cupping his face and sucking Gamzee’s full bottom lip into his mouth. He braced his knees in the rumpled, musty sheets and rolled his hips against Gamzee’s. Gamzee’s breath hitched and he thrust with Tavros’ movements, bending his knees and hooking his legs around Tavros’, his long feet between Tavros’ thick thighs. Gamzee licked across the seam of Tavros’ lips, past his teeth and over the roof of his mouth. 

Tavros hummed into the kiss, pressing his own tongue into Gamzee’s mouth, against Gamzee’s tongue. He reached down and arched his body away, palming Gamzee’s erection before wrapping his big, hot hand around both of them. Tavros squeezed them together and Gamzee bucked his hips, sucking on Tavros’ tongue. Tavros groaned low in the back of his throat and worked his hand over them a few times before pulling away, kissing down the long column of Gamzee’s throat. Tavros rocked his hips against Gamzee’s. 

Gamzee panted, breath coming fast as Tavros bit at his collarbone and moved lower to take a brown nipple between his teeth. He held it gently between his teeth, closing his lips around it and sucking. When he released it, he pressed a kiss below it, trailing kisses down to his navel. Tavros’ tongue dipped inside and Gamzee shivered.  
He kissed the tip of Gamzee’s cock, licking across the head. Gamzee’s hands shook as he smoothed Tavros’ hair out of his face, fingers knotted in espresso as he looked down his body with lidded eyes. Tavros peeked up, hazel eyes bright bright bright as he wrapped his fingers around the base of Gamzee’s erection and sucked wet kisses into the delicate skin. 

“Tav.” Gamzee whispered his name like an orison, like a libation poured over an age old altar. The tendons stood out on his hands, gripping Tavros’ hair without pulling at it. Tavros grinned and blew warm air at saliva-slick skin before swallowing him down. Gamzee’s head fell back, jaw dropping as Tavros sucked down to his hand, pulling up and bobbing down in a slow, easy rhythm. 

“Tav, fuck.” He forced his head up, chin resting on his thin chest and removing a hand from his hair to cup his face, trace the line of his hollowed out cheek. He admired the way full, brown lips stretched around him, spit slick and tucked around his teeth, before reaching over and grabbing the lube off the bedside table. He set it on the sheets by his hips and Tavros grabbed for it, popping it open. Gamzee spread his thighs further and hummed when cool, wet fingers rubbed over him. 

Tavros pulled off Gamzee’s cock as one thick finger breached him, slowly pressing in to the knuckle. Tavros shuffled up, sitting between Gamzee’s legs and pumping his finger in and out. He smeared some lube on his hand and closed his fingers around Gamzee’s length, squeezing gently and rubbing his thumb across the head as he gingerly pressed a second finger inside. Gamzee groaned as Tavros scissored him open, carefully prying him apart and dropping butterfly kisses on his hipbones, his quivering abdomen. 

“I love you, ‘Zee,” Tavros whispered against his skin, quietly worshipping him in bated breath and movements like warm wax dripping over his flesh. Gamzee sat up, spine curving, to kiss Tavros’ mouth. 

“I love you, too.” Gamzee spoke the words into Tavros’ mouth as if he could consume them, chew them and take sustenance from them, survive on Gamzee’s love alone. A warm, sticky palm smoothed over his abdomen, urging him to lay back into the pillows. Tavros kissed his stomach, integrating a third finger and stretching him attentively. Gamzee propped himself up on his elbows, shifting his hips, fucked himself on Tavros’ fingers, thrusting into his palm. 

Tavros’ fingers shifted, searching inside him for a moment before the muscles in Gamzee’s thighs were tightening, his breathe quickening in his chest. His cock twitched in Tavros’ hand and he grinned up at Gamzee, splotches of colour on impossibly high cheekbones. 

“C’mon, Bright Eyes,” he said, clenching around Tavros’ fingers. He pulled his hand away; Gamzee tossed a condom at him and he tore it open, hastily rolling it down on himself. He poured lube in his hand and slicked himself liberally before wiping his hands off on the side of the bed, leaving dark smears on the sheets. 

Tavros shuffled forward, spreading olive thighs and pressing his blunt head against Gamzee’s entrance. Gamzee tightened his legs around Tavros’ waist, shifting his hips up Tavros’ thighs so he was arched off the bed. Tavros rested a warm palm on his stomach and inched his way inside. Tavros’ head dropped forward, groaning as he slowly seated himself inside. Gamzee shifted his hips and fucked himself back, ensuring that Tavros was completely inside before relaxing against the bed. 

“Oh god, ‘Zee.” Tavros voice was so quiet he could barely hear it. Gamzee reached down and laced his fingers with the hand placed on his thigh. He squeezed their hands together and Tavros pulled his hips back, rocked them forward, fell forward to kiss Gamzee’s neck. They shifted the position until Gamzee was flat on his back, Tavros between his legs and pressed flush against him. Tavros took their twined hands and pinned them by Gamzee’s head, kissing his mouth as they rocked together, sweat gathering in the dips of their bodies. 

Tavros threaded his fingers through Gamzee’s hair again, stroking his temple and dropping chaste kisses on his mouth between panting, tiny gasps fragile as soap bubbles. Gamzee rolled his hips leisurely, meeting him with every thrust, quietly moaning every time his cock caught in Tavros’ navel, every time Tavros brushed that white hot spot inside him. 

Tavros sped up by tiny increments, grunting open mouthed against Gamzee’s lips and tightening his fingers between Gamzee’s. Gamzee kissed him full on the mouth before untangling their limbs, pushing at Tavros’ shoulders until he was rolling off of him, chest heaving from exertion and laying on his back. Gamzee slid on top of him like water, all graceful movements and sinew, reaching back and steading Tavros’ erection before sinking back on it. Tavros whimpered, gripping Gamzee’s hips and letting him set his own pace. 

Gamzee rolled his hips and took Tavros’ hand again, lacing their fingers tightly and lifting it to his mouth, kissing all of his knuckles. Tavros arched beneath him and moaned, hazel eyes fever bright and taking Gamzee’s body in. He raked blunt nails over sharp hipbones, kneading a muscular thigh before grabbing for Gamzee’s cock.  
When Gamzee came, it was with a low groan, head tipped back and hooded, black eyes on Tavros. His come was warm on Tavros’ stomach and he stopped moving, content to shake and come down with Tavros still deep inside. Tavros took his hand, kissed his palm and his finger tips as he milked every last bit of his orgasm. Gamzee began to move again, tight tight and oversensitive, and it didn’t take long to push Tavros past the edge. He curled forward, pressed his forehead to Gamzee’s sternum. His breath was hot and damp and he cried out against Gamzee’s skin, hips jerking frenetically before stilling completely. Gamzee didn’t pull off of him until he was laying back, boneless against the mattress and grinning at him with glittering hazel eyes. 

“Where’re you going?” Tavros asked, voice thick as Gamzee knotted the condom and moved to throw it away. He didn’t bother with answering; he was curling up against Tavros’ side moments later, dragging his fingers through the mess on his abdomen and kissing his shoulders. 

The room was silent, light from the afternoon sun falling in shafts around the room, dust motes dancing despite the stillness. Everything smelled like sex, like sweat and musk and cigarettes. They dozed for a while, skin sticking but unwilling to part. 

Eventually, showering was an absolute necessity. Gamzee slicked his paint on and Tavros dried his big, fluffy mohawk. They shimmied into boxers and stepped onto the balcony to toke up, giggling and pressed against one another. They ate grilled cheese sandwiches and homemade broccoli cheese soup and danced in the kitchen, sang about weddings and maple trees and feathers. 

It was Sunday. No asshole would want to do anything but spend time with the person they loved the most.


End file.
